


An offer

by lonesomehail



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomehail/pseuds/lonesomehail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someones been taking supplies from sjins farm</p>
            </blockquote>





	An offer

**Author's Note:**

> Set back on the old server on sjins farm. Also someones trapped in a cage (just a warning)

Alarm bells started ringing in the farmhouse, alerting Sjin that the trap set up in the sorting/storage area had gone off. The trap had been set up several days earlier after a rash of break-ins. Nothing too major had been taken yet but he had been getting annoyed when he kept coming up short on the materials he had gathered and grown for his many upcoming projects. The bells ringing now proved that someone actually had been taking stuff and that he wasn’t just forgetful.

Uncertain of what he’d find in his trap he grabbed his sword and armor, tugging on his boots as he reached the door. He swiftly walked across the yard, pausing when he reached the entrance to the barn like structure. Readying his blade he peaked around the corner before bursting out laughing.  
At the sound the figure in the room whipped around as fast as they could considering that they were stuck in a cage that wasn’t quite tall enough for them. “Oi! What’s all this about!?”

“Well well well! What have we got here? Looks like you’ve been caught ‘green’ handed Kermit, now give me back all the stuff you stole!” he said waving his sword threateningly, but received no reaction other than a groan at the familiar nickname.

“I haven’t stolen anything from you, and even if I did I can’t do that from in here now can I?” Smiffy replied, pausing and giving him a considering look before adding “And why the hell do you even have this cage, you kinky fucker.” 

“I-um-its-uh- you’ve been stealing my stuff! I don’t need to answer to a thief!” he said slightly defensively, his skin almost tanned enough from all his outdoor work to hide his light blush, almost.

Seeing it Smiffy gave off an almost predatory grin. Lazily hooking his arms through the bars and leaning down a bit more to rest his chin on one of horizontal bars, Smiffys voice lowered as he purred out “Oh really? Good thing I already have a pretty good idea of why you’ve got this. You know, I think we might be able to come to some sort of agreement.”  
Sjin felt a chill run down his spine, and he had some small idea why. “W-what do you mean?” he managed to squeak out. Instead of replying Smiffy just beckoned him closer, still grinning like the cheshire cat. He sheathed his sword and turned the belt it was hooked on so that it was out of Smiffys reach, but he could still reach it if the trickster tried to pull something on him.

“How about I do something for you, and we call it all even?” Smiffy replied as he finally reached the cage. From his hunched position in the cage Smiffy looked up at him with his most winning smile. As if he’d let him go just because he smiled at him prettily. “As if Smiffy, what could you do for me that I can’t do myself? Just give me my stuff back.” He said, ignoring how Smiffy pouted at that.

“I told you I didn’t take your stuff, and even if I did I don’t have it with me now.” He said, gesturing to himself with his arms which were still looped through the bars. Looking him over Sjin could see that was true, the green man was just in his jetpack and nicely fitted suit that showed off his figure, showing he didn’t have enough room on his person for the many missing items. “Now if your done checking me out” the words making Sjins eyes quickly flicker up as he got caught staring. “I’d like to tell you my offer.” Smiffy said as he looked around, seemingly checking if anyone had come into the barn other than Sjin, before he gestured for him to come even closer as if he was about to whisper a secret to him.  
“What is it?” he said leaning down closer to the green man while casting a glance around the rather dim barn, wondering what sort of secret offer Smiffy had for him. “This” Smiffy said while simultaneously yanking the distracted Sjin into a brief, but rather passionate kiss through a gap in the bars. 

Slightly stunned Sjin leaned back, unconciously licking his lips to get another taste of the highly addictive flavor of the green man. “Let me out and I’ll show you the rest of my offer.” Smiffy said with a wink, seemingly not as affected by the kiss as Sjin, but still breathing slightly harder than he had been before. 

Sjin paused hesitantly, before muttering “screw it, you were never going to give back my shit anyway” causing Smiffy to laugh as he went and unlocked the cage. Quickly exiting the cage Smiffy stood and stretched. “Thanks, I was getting really cramped in there.” He said grinning, before leaning down to press a feather light kiss to Sjins lips.

Sjin tangled his fingers into the other man’s hair, pulling him closer as he was eager to get another taste of him. He felt Smiffy smile against his lips before he deepened the kiss, groaning into Sjins mouth when he tugged on his hair. Sjin felt Smiffys hands grip his shoulders, turning them both and he allowed himself to be gently pushed backwards. Smiffy broke from the kiss first, raising a hand to caress his cheek as he said “Sorry about this mate, but I’ve got a schedule to keep and this has already taken too long.” And with that he shoved Sjin into the cage, quickly locking it with the key that had been foolishly left in the keyhole.

“What the hell Smiffy?!” he called after the man who was already starting to leave. “My offer is a life lesson, don’t trust someone from Hatfilms. That being said hopefully we have a bit longer next time, but for now I’m sure Lewis will be along soon enough to free you.” And with that he threw the key back into the barn, just out of Sjins reach from within the cage, before taking off into the sky on his jetpack without another look back.


End file.
